


NChaT

by sy_track



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Boss - Freeform, Cameos, Chatting & Messaging, Comeback, F/M, Group chat, I'm Bad At Tagging, Joking Around, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possible Relationships - Freeform, Swearing, Teasing, a little bit of, at least not yet, baby don't stop, between members, but all of them gonna appear, chenle - Freeform, dotae, easy-read, jisung - Freeform, nct 2018, not all members will appear in every chapter, not nct dream members, or with original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy_track/pseuds/sy_track
Summary: Haechan makes a group chat because he needs help!





	1. mommy don't like it

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING for emetophobia!!

**Haechan**   _added_ **Taeil** ,  **Taeyong** ,  **Mark** ,  **Johnny** ,  **Jaehyun** ,  **Winwin** ,  **Yuta** ,  **Doyoung**  

 

**Haechan** : Heeeelp

**Taeil** : What is it?

**Haechan** : Mark has puked all over the place! 

**Taeil** : :O

**Haechan** : where is TY when you need him?

**Taeil** : Hey, I'm not good enough for you?

**Taeyong** : Why you need me though? I'm no doctor

**Haechan** : I need you to clean up his puke, it's disgusting jkdhduskfp

**Taeil** : YeaH, where is TY when you need him?? 

**Taeyong** : and what makes you think I don't find it hdhshfkallj?

**Haechan** : you like cleaning

**Taeyong** : yeah like swapping dust and doing the dishes

**Haechan** : come oooon, you and I both know you'll feel good seeing the kitchen floor shining again....

**Taeyong** : damn! U'r right

**Haechan** : :DD

**Doyoung** : what happened to my son??

**Haechan** : He had to much to drink..

**Doyoung** : ExCUse mE?? He diD whAt??

**Haechan** : did you just have a stroke?

**Doyoung** : Damn right I did, I didn't raise that boy to do that shit!!

**Johnny** : yeah, YOU didn't raise him

**Doyoung** : shut up Johnny, speak little devil, did you get him drunk?

**Haechan** : Excuse you! I'm a minor

**Doyoung** : yeah you are but you're also a MAJOR troublemaker that tends to forget that is a MINOR

**Haechan** : hahaha yeah that's me!

**Haechan** : BUT

**Doyoung** : but?

**Haechan** : I'm shitting with you, Mark just got sick..you have raised him well *claps*

**Doyoung** : aaaaaww my poor boy

**Doyoung** : his daddy don't like it when he pukes his guts out 

**Doyoung** : you read this in "baby don't like it" rythem, right? ;)

**Taeil** : hahaha yeeaaaa 

**Haechan** : although it should be mommy don't like it, you're clearly his mama 

**Doyoung** : no00oo, daddy!!

**Johnny** : Did anyone call me?

**Taeil** : somebd make me unread this somehow 

**Johnny** : too late, love

**Taeil** : don't call me love 

**Johnny** : what about daddy?

**Johnny** : oops sorry, it's taken

**Taeil** : God, shut up!!

**Johnny** : oh now you call me "god"! I like it

**Taeil** : sb save me 

**Haechan**   _named the conversation_ : " **mommy don't like it** " 

**Doyoung** : I said DADDY

**Doyoung**   _named the conversation_ : " **daddy don't like it** "

**Johnny** : shut up doyoung 

**Taeyong** : I cleaned the whole kitchen after all 

**Taeil** : thanks!

**Taeyong** : np, I feel refreshed

**Taeil** : no, for changing the subject

**Taeil** : you cleaning what doesn't need cleaning is nothing new

**Taeyong** :... 

**Mark** : mommy, thanks for worrying about me, I feel better now 

**Haechan** : See MOMMY?

**Taeil** : what have I done to deserve this!?!!?

**Doyoung** : Hyuck, give Mark his phone back

**Mark** : no, I've got it

**Doyoung** : I'm WITH mark rn 

**Haechan** :..

**Haechan** : ok, mom..

**Johnny** : Why didn't you add my bf Hyuckie?

**Johnny** : just realized 

**Haechan** : sorry!! forgot

**Johnny**   _added_   **Ten**

**Ten:** hey, boo-boos!!

**Johnny** : heeey 

**Haechan** : sorry, forgot to add you but I was concerned about Mark and..

**Yuta** : only 127 members here plz!

**Ten** : fuck off Yuta, it's alright hyuckie :)

**Yuta** : :DD

**Yuta** : yeah, he was very concerned with finding someone to clean Mark's puke for him..

**Haechan** : eeeyyy, besides that I was

**Yuta** : riiiight

**Haechan** : fo real :((

**Yuta** : ok, I believe you tender boy

**Haechan** : :D

**Mark** : yeah, he really was

**Haechan** : see? ^^

**Mark** : and yeah it's really me Mark

**Doyoung** : it is, I'm still with my baby

**Mark** : guys I think I'm DYIIING, I think I've puked a thousand times!!

**Yuta** : Hang in there buddy!

**Yuta** : and stay away from me and Winko!!!

**Yuta** : you too Doyoung you're probably contaminated by now

**Doyoung** : -_-

**Haechan** : I'm here with then too

**Yuta** : you too then, don't come in our room

**Taeyong** : I went to see him too, but I wore a mask so I'm fine..I'm coming Yuta :**

**Yuta** : hahaha of course YOU wore a mask

**Taeyong** : :D

**Yuta** : now that I think about it, why don't you all go for a walk and leave me and Winie take care of Mark?

**Winwin** : NO

**Taeyong** : no, because that's not what you wanna do

**Yuta** : Winkooo :((

**Doyoung:** what did you do to him?

**Yuta** : nothing, he just doesn't love me anymore.. :(((

**Winwin** : you know I do, just not..

**Taeyong** : OMG did you ask him out???

**Yuta** : he still loves me, guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Johnny** : What's going on???

**Ten** : nothing, go back to sleep

**Ten** : get well soon Mark!

**Doyoung** : he finally stopped puking and he's sleepin ^^

**Ten** : <3

**Taeyong** : Yuta?? answer me

**Taeyong** : did you all know about this besides Johnny?

 

**Taeyong** : stop ignoring me

 

**Taeyong** : fuck you all

**Taeyong** : NOT you heachanie and Markie

**Haechan** : I did know too...

**Taeyong** : go to your crib -_-

**Haechan** : night, TY

**Taeyong** : night, hyuckie


	2. Auntie Donie is getting some?

**Haechan** : Our mom is getting some!

 **Doyoung** : I told you I'm the dad!

 **Taeyong** : So you're getting some!!???

 **Taeyong** : and you can't be the daddy, Johnny is the daddy

 **Doyoung** : I didn't say that..

 **Yuta** : That Johnny is the daddy or that you're getting some?

 **Haechan** : first off you answered without even knowing if I was addressing you, so you have already accepted the fact you're the mom

 **Taeil** : this group chat is a mess

 **Winwin** : hi Taeil!

 **Doyoung** : .... hshgdf you little

 **Taeil** : hi Sicheng! :))

 **Yuta** : no hi for me?? :(((

 **Taeyong** : so if Johnny is the dad and Doyoung is the mom.. what am I??

 **Winwin** : hiiii yuta :D

 **Haechan** : OMG, you're right..

 **Haechan** : Taeyong you're the mommy

 **Yuta** : hiiiiii Winkoooo ;)))

 **Taeyong** : alrighty, I'll take it

 **Doyoung** : wait Soo what am I then???

 **Haechan** : our auntie

 **Doyoung** : UNCLE

 **Haechan** : auntie Donie!!

 **Yuta** : OML that's perfect XDD

 **Doyoung** : I hate you two

 **Yuta** : Soooo how's Sejeong!?? Huh?

 **Doyoung** : I wouldnt know

 **Jaehyun** : Did you learn how to hold her hand???

 **Doyoung** : GOD, will you drop it?

 **Jaehyun** : I'm good at HOLDING things, so I can't drop it..

 **Yuta** : so, what's going on really?

 **Johnny** : I think you're cute together

 **Doyoung** : NOTHING's going on, we JUST collaborated

 **Yuta** : so you don't like her?

 **Jaehyun** : you don't think she's beautiful?

 **Doyoung** : of course she's beautiful

 **Yuta** : So go for it!

 **Doyoung** : you know there are other things that bring people together, just because she's beautiful it doesn't mean I want to be with her, she's not my type

 **Yuta** : one night stand

 **Doyoung** : seriously Yuta??

 **Jaehyun** : I can't believe you said that! XD

 **Yuta** : come on, don't be so prudent!! I mean if only she wants an one night stand too and it's clear from the beginning that that's what they're doing.. there's nothing wrong with just being sexually attracted to someone as long as you don't hurt them.. jeez..

 **Haechan** : he's right

 **Doyoung** : Said Haechan who is a MINOR, go back to your crib please!

 **Jaehyun** : yeah ok, you're right..if both people know it's just sex

 **Haechan** : yes, auntie Donie, sorry..

 **Yuta** : and you wonder why he calls you auntie...

 **Yuta** : soOoO Doyoung?

 **Doyoung** : Soooo NO, just drop it, ok?

 **Yuta** : man, relax just saying..

 **Jaehyun** : what if he actually likes her but she turned him down and now he's trynna play it cool?

 **Yuta** : ooooh that makes sense, totally happened

 **Doyoung** : I'm coming to take you down both

 **Taeyong** : yeah guys, quit it

 **Doyoung** : I can handle them T

 **Taeyong** : I didn't say you couldn't

 **Doyoung** : then fuck off!

 **Taeyong** : that's what you get for sticking up for your friends everybody!!!

 **Doyoung** : you're right, I'm sorry.. I shouldn't take it out on you :(

 **Haechan** : sticking up for your *sister

 **Taeyong** : don't let them go down on you

 **Taeyong** : sister??

 **Doyoung** : WHAT???

 **Yuta** : lmao I wasn't planning to go down on Doyoung hahaha

 **Taeyong** : omg I meant get you down

 **Jaehyun** : hahaha that wasn't my goal either

 **Haechan** : your sister because he's auntie Donie.. unless he's Johnny's sister

 **Doyoung** : I'm nobody's sister

 **Haechan** : w8 I didn't understand what TY said..

 **Doyoung** : maybe God is real after all

 **Haechan** : explain

 **Taeyong** : ha ha HA Nooo

 **Yuta** : you must have texted that a looooot of times for your phone to suggest that

 **Taeyong** : I'm at the supermarket and while I was texting I saw they had discounts on febreze, so didn't pay much attention at what I was texting..I trusted this stupid phone

 **Yuta** : seems legit

 **Doyoung** : god you're stupid^^ how much did you get?

 **Taeyong** : I bought different scents for every member

 **Yuta** : thnx ty

 **Doyoung** : how much did you get for you?

 **Yuta** : lol it's like I wrote thanks thank you

 **Jaehyun** : hahaha

 **Taeyong** : ten??

 **Ten** : yes?

 **Taeyong** : no, I think I got ten for me but hi Ten :))

 **Doyoung** : you think?

 **Ten** : helloooo TY

 **Taeyong** : I didn't count them, okay? Let me b..

 **Doyoung** : everybody get the shelves ready, we're opening a febreze store..

 **Ten** : hahahaha

 **Yuta** : I've got a full time job already, I'm out

 **Jaehyun** : that's all of us

 **Yuta** : Ten has some free time

 **Ten** : eeeeeyy

 **Yuta** : ily

 **Ten** : I don't want your love, you cruel bastard

 **Yuta** : :((

 **Taeyong** : I'm about to leave from the supermarket..does anybody want anything?

 **Winwin** : ice cream

 **Yuta** : he's awaken!!

 **Yuta** : get him ice cream, I'll pay

 **Winwin** : no Yutaaa, I will :)

 **Taeyong** : I'm buying today for everyone, see you in a bit

 **Winwin** : uri leader <3

 **Yuta** : I'm not jealous

 **Yuta** : I'm NOT jealous

 **Yuta** : I'M NOT JEALOUS

 **Doyoung** : yes, you are

 **Yuta** : you know I was writing it so in the end I would believe it, thanks Dons

 **Doyoung** : that's for being a little shit to me today :D

 **Yuta** : I accept it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3 <3


	3. Markhyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan has changed the conversation name to Markhyuck

**Johnny** has changed their _nickname_ to **Daddy**

**Johnny** has changed **Taeyong** 's _nickname_ to **Mommy**

**Johnny** has changed **Doyoung** 's _nickname_ to **Auntie Donie**

**Ten** has changed their _nickname_ to **10/10**

**Ten** has changed **Yuta** 's _nickname_ to **Winwin's bitch**

**Johnny** has changed **Taeil** 's _nickname_ to **Butt-groping king**

 

**Auntie Donie** : you two having fun yet?

**10/10** : don't interrupt, we're not done

**Doyoung** has changed their _nickname_ to **Doyoungie**

**Johnny** has changed **Doyoung** 's _nickname_ to **Auntie Donie**

**Daddy** : Don't change it, sister ;)

**Auntie Donie** : I'm nobody's sister, bitch

**Auntie Donie** : and why the fuck should Taeyong be the mom?

**Daddy** : so now you're ok with being the mom?

**Auntie Donie** : it's better than being the auntie

**Mommy** : I'm the mommy because I'm the leader^^

**Auntie Donie** : god why should you be our leader?!?! 

**Mommy** : because Lee motherfucking Soo Man says so, bitch

**Haechan** : aren't you two swearing too much for being role models??

**Ten** changed **Haechan** 's _nickname_ to **Little devil**  

**Ten** changed **Winwin** 's  _nickname_ to **Nobody wins me**

**Auntie Donie** : I'm showing him this and maybe he'll change his mind

**Nobody wins me** : but it's not a bad thing Doyoung hyung

**Nobody wins me** : see also: Kris motherfucking Wu!! :D

**Auntie Donie** changed their _nickname_ to **Bunny**

**Bunny** : ???

**Nobody wins me** : That's how Travis called Kris before performing deserve live

**Mommy** : Do, you're so auntie-like hahaha

**Bunny** : Lee Soo Man sunbaenim is not the same like Kris Wu

**Bunny** : plus I don't think he'll like it you mentioning him here

**Daddy** : god stop being such a suck up, this is a PRIVATE conv we talk about whatever the fuck we want!!

**Bunny** : I was trying to scare TY, we all know he's gullible..Thanks Johnny!!

**Nobody wins me** : you were trying to scare TY but you actually scared me, shit!

**Bunny** : sorry Winwinie

**Mommy** : I was actually having a panic attack, you little manipulator saying you'll show him the conv.

**Bunny** : hahaha see? I told you, gullible

**Bunny** : would I ever betray you TY?

**Mommy** : I need a mug with the caption: Doyoung is all bark and no bite

**Bunny** : But I'm a bunny so that doesn't make sense

**Mommy** : damn, you're right

**Bunny** : so I'll continue to manipulate you in the future

**Mommy** : bite me

**Daddy** : kinky 

**Bunny** : plz don't... -_-

**Winwin's bitch** : But are we sure sm is not watching this group chat??

**Mommy** : yeah, Yuta

**Daddy** : -_-

**Winwin's bitch** : how sure?

**Daddy** : say what you need to say, damn it!

**Winwin's bitch** : two words

**Winwin's bitch** : Ji Hansol <3<3

**Daddy** : oh you're talking about this 99 secs videos? saw them! Ji looks fiiiiiine in pink

**Winwin's bitch** : damn right, he does!! And those lips of his!!

**Winwin's bitch:** *sends screenshot of Hansol video*

**Winwin's bitch** : just look at him!!!

**Winwin's bitch** : why sm let him go?

**Mommy** : I miss him :(

**10/10** : same 

**Winwin's bitch** : btw I'm fine with my new username XXD

**10/10** : of course you are, it's the truth, btw rn you were all about Hansol..man, you got to choose

**Winwin's bitch** : Winwin is my one true love that won't change

**10/10** : you should be in a drama or sth..

**Nobody wins me** : Yutaaa, you're not my bitch <3

**Winwin's bitch** : but I don't mind

**Nobody wins me** : and why is my nickname nobody wins me?? What is it supposed to mean anyway?

**Winwin** changed **Yuta** 's _nickname_ to **Winwin's best friend**

**Bunny** : roasted

**Mommy** : ouch!

**Daddy** : Yuta, in case you don't remember you're in the friendzone, you get a reminder everytime you come here, cruel Win

**10/10** : your nickname is that because nobody wins your heart (you), Winwin..both Jaehyun and Yuta trying

**10/10** : ah forgot to change Jaehyun's nickname, what should we call him??

**Nobody wins me** : why are you like this, guys???? I didn't mean that gdhsgxgjd

**Jaehyun** : ten the fuck?? I'm not trying to win Win

**10/10** : riiiight

**Winwin's best friend** : I am though, if anyone needed confirmation :p

**Bunny** : maybe he actually does like him but he turned him down, so now he's trying to play it cool???

**Winwin's best friend** : but also I'm happy being his best friend..I like my username, don't worry Winko

**Winwin's best friend** : lol Dons game is strong, having some revenge here

**Nobody wins me** : thaaanks Yutaaa :D 

**10/10** : got it!

**Ten** has changed **Jaehyun** 's _nickname_ to **Cutebags**

**Bunny** : and his silence is my win! Muahaha

**Cutebags** : go eat a carrot

**Bunny** : I will, to celebrate!

**Cutebags** : Cutebags though??

**10/10** : yes because you've got the cutest eye bags in the world^^

**Cutebags** : I don't know if I should be offended or flattered!?

**10/10** : flattered, they look so good on you, really..

**Cutebags** : thanks I guess then

**Little devil** : you must be wondering why I'm silent for so long

**Bunny** : oh please, do enlighten us!

**Little devil** : It's about your son, so cut the irony

**Bunny** : god! what happened to Mark?

**10/10** : Johnny, we forgot Mark!

**Johnny** changed **Mark** 's _nickname_ to **Long ass ride**

**Little Devil** : something hilarious XD

**Long ass ride** : Hyuck, I swear to god!!!

**Little Devil** : But it is!! 

**Little Devil** : sorry

**Long ass ride** : Btw guys I survived..!!

**Daddy** : yeaaaah still alive n kicking, Mark Lee

**Long ass ride** : for this to happen!?!? What have I done???

**Bunny** : tell us what happened, Mark..You making me worry 

**Little devil** : tell em or I won't hold back

**Long ass ride** : okay, so there was this girl at school that I really liked

**Bunny** : thank god, it's just a girl problem

**Long ass ride** : and I finally got the courage and go talk to her as my life flashed before my eyes three days ago when I was dying

**Winwin's best friend** : Don't overreact, Mark! It was just a flu

**Yuta** has changed **Mark** 's _nickname_ to **Hajimark**

**Hajimark** : -_- says the guy who would only talk to me if I was 3 meters away

**Winwin's best friend** : :D

**Hajimark** : back to what I was saying.. she told me that she admires me and that she's actually a fan of NCT and she believes I'm super talented and also very good-looking

**Mommy** : that's all good things Mark!!

**Little devil** : waaait for it 

**Hajimark** : BUT she can't ever be with me because she would betray her ship

**Mommy** : what ship???

**Hajimark** : she ships me with Haechan!! She said we are her otp!!!?!!$!_hshdjxksjwhg

**Little devil** : :***

**Bunny** : oh my... 

**Winwin's best friend** : hahahahahaha

**10/10** : hahaha

**Winwin's best friend** : hahahahahahahahhshsaa

**Winwin's best friend** : sorry but this is hilarious

**Daddy** : oh my life hahaha

**Mommy** : didn't you explain that you don't see Haechan that way? That he's your best friend..

**Hajimark** : I did!! I really tried but no matter what she said I belong with Haechan

**Mommy** : sorry Mark but Hyuck's right this is tragically hilarious :'DD

**Bunny** : stop this guys, we're supposed to comfort him

**Little devil** : I will

**Little devil** : don't worry, Mark you've got me :**

**Haechan** has changed the _conversation name_ to **Markhyuck**

**Hajimark** : you're DEAD Haechan!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me some time, I hope you liked this chapter :) Leave a comment, I really appreciate it!!^^


	4. pop-corn time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look after a long time another sh!tty chapter! you have been warned :p

 

**Daddy** : yo yo 

**10/10** : whassup?

**Daddy** : ten, you're sitting right next to me

**10/10** : so what?

**Little** **devil** : we hot

**Hajimark** : we young

**Daddy** : jesus will you ever stop this?

**Little** **devil** : NO, deal with it

**Hajimark** : NO

**10/10** : how's your ship goin?

**Little** **devil** : oh it's sailing...! 

**Hajimark** : Ten, why??

**10/10** : because I love you <3

**Hajimark** : I don't wanna know what you do when you hate somebody

**10/10** : now you're overreacting..

**Daddy** : no, you don't

**10/10** : shut up Johnny

**Winwin's** **best friend** : see Mark? other people agree with me..you gotta tone it down..

**Hajimark** : I'm done with you two

**Little devil** : stop harassing my bf

**Hajimark** : shut up Haechan

**Winwin's best friend** : see? Overreacting! Hae was only trying to protect his boo-boo

**Mark** ( **Hajimark** ) has _left_ the conversation

**Little devil** : :((

**Winwin's best friend** : aaaand again OVERREACTING!

**Bunny** : what have you done to my precious son??

**Doyoung** _added_ **Mark**

**Doyoung** changed **Mark** 's _nickname_ to **Absolutely fully capable**

**Bunny** : Yuta istg if you bring up the word overreacting one more time, u r dead

**Winwin's best friend** : aaaaah I think I peed myself a little...

**Winwin's best friend** : fo 

**Bunny** : fo?

**Winwin's best friend** : fuck off :D

**Bunny** : alright  I'm coming!

**Winwin's best friend** : already? I just started

**Mommy** : god my eyes!

**Winwin's best friend** : what I meant was that I just started teasing him

**Mommy** : you know the word teasing doesn't make it any better, right?

**Winwin's best friend** : your mind is dirty, T..The words are not the problem

**Mommy** : so is yours, otherwise you wouldn't even know what I thought

**Mommy** : plus we both know you meant to be ambiguous, fo

**Winwin's best friend** : alright, you got me 

**Winwin's best friend** : my mind's dirty too ;)

**Mommy** : where are you? 

**Mommy** : I'm asking for a friend

**Winwin's best friend** : sorry, I'm taken

**Mommy** : no, I'm really asking for friend, Doyoung still wanna kick your butt :D

**Winwin's best friend** : I'm not at the dorms oops

**Mommy** : figures, he's still searching

**Bunny** : I'll be waiting NaYu 

**Bunny** : and no you're not taken, Winwin says he's still single

**Winwin's best friend** : who said anything about Winko? It's sb else

**Bunny** : WHAT!

**Bunny** : you hear that Jaehyun? now Winwin will only say no to you

**Daddy** : how did this happen? 

**10/10** : you are over Win?

**Winwin's best friend** : I had to respect his choice

**Mommy** : proud of you!

**Mommy** : w8 maybe I'm not..who is he??

**Cutebugs** : where are you Doyoung?

**Bunny** : none of your concern

**Winwin's best friend** : actually it's a she

**Mommy** : oh so you're bi after all

**Winwin's best friend** : yeah, who doubted that?

**Mommy** : nobody

**Bunny** : Taeyong

**Mommy** : -_- 

**Winwin's best friend** : You should believe your children when they confide in you T

**Mommy** : it's not that I doubted u, you know.. sorry?

**Winwin's best friend** : ey I'm just messing with you.. sexuality is a spectrum

**Winwin's best friend** : there r days that I'm just gay af, just like you and Doyoung

**Bunny** : we are not gay

**Mommy** : we are not gay 

**Winwin's best friend** : yeah ok 

**10/10** : you guys it's not a curse

**Mommy** : ok we are not gay for each other, better?

**Bunny** : we didn't deny it because it's a bad thing, it's just not a thing we are..you know us better, Ten

**10/10** : you right, sorry..but I'm with Yuta, I think you are a little gay for each other :p

**Bunny** : no

**10/10** : a liiittle? A tiny bit?

**Bunny** : no

**Daddy** : w8 guys 

**Daddy** : Taeyong is my wife, he can't have a thing for my sister

**Little devil** : oooooh I like it, family drama

**10/10** : what am I then you jerk?

**Daddy** : you're my mistress

**Little devil** : can't believe this, my dad cheats on my mom!! And my mom wants my auntie

**10/10** : we break up

**Bunny** : I AM NOBODY'S SISTER BITCHES, for the 100th time

**Mommy** : Johnny we're divorced, I can date whoever I want

**Daddy** : I had two and I'm left with no woman

**10/10** : rephrasing my original statement Tae is a little gay for Do, Do rejects him

**10/10** : oh and Johnny ihsm

**Johnny** : babe, you're my one and only

**10/10** : god, now he even confuses my name hdhsjwg I'm TEN not ONE 

**10/10** : who's One, Johnny????

**Winwin's best friend** : yo Ten, or T is a little gay for Dons, Dons refuses to admit his feelings for T

**Johnny** : hahahaha your my ten and only then?

**10/10** : oooOoh or that, NaYu

**10/10** : I still hate Young Hoe

**10/10** : sorry (not sorry) I meant Ho 

**Daddy** : w8 you are really mad?

**10/10** : oh NO

**Winwin's best friend** : w8 why would he be mad? You're actually together?

**Mommy** : oooh look who's not updated, new romantic interest has absorbed you completely

**Winwin's best friend** : :D when did this happen?

**Winwin's best friend** : btw you don't have anything to say about mine's and Ten's comments?

**Mommy** : last week, they finally admitted that all this joking and teasing was kinda hiding their true feelings

**Winwin's best friend** : I see, I see..this is great!! 

**Butt-groping king** : uri lovebirds

**Daddy** : not, for long Ten is breaking up with me already :(

**Butt-groping king** : shit, I knew you would mess up

**Daddy** : why do you immediately assume it was me?

**Butt-groping king** : I read the conv stupido 

**Daddy** : ah right, I'm losing my mind

**Daddy** : you hear me Ten???

**10/10** : nobody's breaking up with anyone..

**Daddy** : :*****

**10/10** : I thought you knew I was joking 

**Daddy** : you seemed pretty mad

**10/10** : acting skills also ten outta ten ;)

**Daddy** : again why are we talking here when we are next to each other?

**Butt-groping king** : so we can read while eating pop corn

**Bunny** : I second that

**Butt-groping king** : w8 I just noticed, why is my nickname butt-groping king??

**Absolutely fully capable** : for obvious reasons!

**Bunny** : oh hi Mark! :D

**Butt-groping king** : sorry your ass is calling me to touch it

**Absolutely fully capable** : hi Mom!

**Bunny** : it feels like every ass is calling you to touch it

**Absolutely fully capable** : my butt is attracting all the wrong people :(

**Butt-groping king** : sorry Dons I can't help it

**Butt-groping king** : I'm an ass-man 

**Bunny** : you know that doesn't sound right like AT ALL? 

**Winwin's best friend** : gaaay 

**Butt-groping king** : whatever idc 

**Bunny** : btw only Mark can call me mom, he's my one and only child <3

**Absolutely fully capable** : :)

**Mommy** : so, Yuta..you didn't tell us about the girl..

**Butt-groping king** : oh yeah! Looks like I'll need more pop-corn..

**Winwin's best friend** : well, she is a back up dancer of many different groups, she's truly an amazing dancer and her name is Zi Yi, she's Chinese^^

**Mommy** : seems like you have a thing for Chinese people? :p

**Winwin's best friend** : she just happens to be Chinese, I swear it's a coincidence

**Mommy** : this mom believes her children, I am proud of you after all!

**Winwin's best friend** : but there is a bit of age difference

**Mommy** : and yet again maybe I'm not..

**Bunny** : how much?

**Winwin's best friend** : eeeemmm she's 16?!

**Mommy** : oh my god, you are dead

**Mommy** : no I AM DEAD I'm not feeling well rn

**Bunny** : you crazy? What were you thinking?

**Bunny** : SHE Is a MINOR

**Butt-groping king** : this is getting good, feed me some drama!

**Mommy** : shut up Taeil

**Mommy** : Yuta you're breaking up!

**Winwin's best friend** : ok relax, she is NOT a minor, she's 18, gonna be 19 in January

**Bunny** : oh thank sweet baby Jesus

**Mommy** : I'm back from the dead!

**Mommy** : and back at being proud!

**Bunny** : yeah, it's fine it's not even 4 years difference.. good job Yuta at letting Winwin finally breathe and healthily moving on!

**Winwin's best friend** : thank you guys <3

**Little** **devil** : see? it worked! ;)

**Bunny** : what worked??

**Winwin's best friend** : oh nothing, just something between me and Haechanie^^

**Butt-groping king** : I bet Haechan told Yuta to say he's got a bigger age gap with his gf in the beginning to make the fact that she's just 18 acceptable

**Bunny** : O..O 

**Winwin's best friend** : almost 19 please!!

**Mommy** : you better be very careful with her, because I'll kick your butt otherwise

**Winwin's best friend** : no scandals, I promise, I'll be very careful.. just be happy for me 

**Winwin's best friend** : and don't ruin it @Taeil! She's really an adult..she can make her own choices you know

**Butt-groping king** : I know, you're right, I'm happy for you :)

**Butt-groping king** : I suddenly feel alone

**Butt-groping king** : mark where r u?

**Absolutely fully capable** : stay away from my butt, Taeil!!

**Butt-groping king** : Doyoung?

**Bunny** : you're kidding right?.     

**Butt-groping king** : of course, it's only fun during choreographies/concerts or serious ceremonies 

**Bunny** : shit, you need help

**Butt-groping king** : Doyoung?

**Bunny** : yes?

**Butt-groping king** : come help me 

**Bunny** : NO

**Butt-groping king** : no seriously come help me, I tried to make more pop corn and I forgot to put the cap on and.. pop-corn is everywhere, which it may sound like a dream come true but it's really a mess

**Bunny** : man, u r so stupid

**Bunny** : I'm coming and bringing a secret weapon with me!

**Mommy** : that's me!

**Butt-groping king** : I had no doubt, ΤΥ

**Butt-groping king** : thank you both <3


	5. who's Snow White and who's her prince?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place on 27/11/17 when Tae and Ten went to Bangkok

**Butt-groping king** : hello beautiful people

 **Mommy** : hello to you too, handsome ;)

 **Butt-groping king** : I was mainly talking about Mark, but ok 

**Mommy** : oh :(

**Butt-groping king** : nah you are all handsome af :D

**Winwin's best friend** : oh we know :*

**Mommy** : guyz guess who's jealous that I'm in Thailand with Ten rn

**Bunny** : all of us?

**Mommy** : alright yes, but mostly??

**Winwin's best friend** : Johnny

**Daddy** : I'm not Jealous

**Daddy** : like not at all

**Mommy** : alrighty, yes, of course not

**Daddy** : I'm happy cuz Ten is happy

**Mommy** : you know what he said he misses you even though it's half a day he hasn't seen you 

**Daddy** : gaaaawd you make it so hard for me to play it cool 

**Mommy** : oopsy

**Daddy** : where is he now?

**Mommy** : actually he's next to me but he's fallen asleep, we're heading to the hotel

**Daddy** : send me a pic? 

**Mommy** : *sends pic of him and Ten sleeping on his shoulder*

**Daddy** : god damn

**Daddy** : he looks so good even when he's sleeping

**Bunny** : send help, I'm getting diabetes

**Cutebags** : I second that

**Cutebags** : oh w8 I just agreed with Doyoung, no NO I don't second that

**Cutebags** : be sappy af people

**Daddy** : it's not like I can help it

**Doyoung** changed **Johnny** 's _nickname_ to **Jlovebird**

**Doyoung** changed **Ten** 's _nickname_ to **Tlovebird**

**Cutebags** : you can do better

**Cutebags** : try again ;)

**Bunny** : I like em, you do better

**Jlovebird** : I can accept those nicknames too

**Cutebags** : no I'm saying try again ;;;)

**Bunny** : oh he just wants us to talk about his ass again

**Mommy** : oh Jae just listening to this

**Mommy** : *sends screenshot of the song playing*

**Mommy** : love it :*

**Cutebags** : ^^

**Bunny** : ok you know I love it too

**Cutebags** : that calls for truce

**Bunny** : ok, let's try again baby

**Cutebags** : :*

**Cutebags** : thank you guys, the view count is so low, I feel like a flop

**Bunny** : bullshit, view count is not what really matters

**Cutebags** : I know but it's necessary

**Mommy** : don't worry about it too much

**Nobody wins me** : jaeee I listen to the song every night before I go to sleep :))

**Cutebags** : thaaank you Winko

**Winwin's best friend** : eeeey only I call him Winko

**Cutebags** : I thought you were done with the jealousy sh!t

**Winwin's best friend** : I said what I said, I'm the Jap here.. I get to use the Japanese nicknames

**Cutebags** : Japanese don't belong to you Yuta, it can be used from whoever 

**Winwin's best friend** : ok let's let Winwin decide

**Winwin's best friend** : Winko?

**Nobody wins me** : vshsgdh Yuta since he's the one who came up with it?

**Nobody wins me** : sorry Jae :(

**Winwin's best friend** : :D

**Cutebags** : it's alright Sicheng, I'll be the mature one around here

**Winwin's best friend** : oh please by all means :*

**Butt-groping king** : phew! cuz as the eldest I felt the pressure of having to be mature

**Butt-groping king** : Jae's got that part covered now, woohoo!

**Butt-groping king** : time to go crazy

**Bunny** : you don't need to get crazier

**Butt-groping king** : I think your ass has a different opinion

**Bunny** : btw I was looking at some photos from Halloween and went on and searched nctzens reactions at Taeil's costume

**Bunny** : and they went crazy!

**Nobody wins me** : my queen :))

**Butt-groping king** : of course they went crazy ;)

**Cutebags** : also crazy with Taeyong being jack frost 

**Bunny** : fan service 

**Bunny** : I could've been dressed as a Bunny and have the same effect

**Mommy** : yeah, buuuuut you didn't

**Bunny** : I want something surprising for next year like Taeil's Belle

**Mommy** : dress as Snow-white ;)

**Bunny** : mmm it's not a bad idea!

**Bunny** : and the rest of you gonna be the dwarfs!!

**Butt-groping king** : but there are nine of us

**Mommy** : Someone's gonna be the Prince and someone's the bad witch

**Mommy** : I'm gonna be teh prince

**Winwin's best friend** : prince here 

**Bunny** : well definitely Taeil's gonna be a dwarf 

**Butt-groping king** : hahaGafhduh very funny 

**Butt-groping king** : -_-

**Bunny** : since I'm Snow White, I choose Taeyong as the prince

**Mommy** : wooh! :D

**Bunny** : what's wooh exactly?

**Mommy** : my celebratory sound

**Winwin's best friend** : I don't wanna disturb you Dons, but the connotations of TY's mind concerning Snow White are something like: "I try to play with your heartbeat I want you to know my heartbeat Make it faint so I can barely hear it...

**Winwin's best friend** :Cosplay Snow White I like it, let me be your hobbit Be more rude to me, I feel it babe"

**Bunny** : OH GOD didn't think about THAT

**Tlovebird** : the rest of us did tho

**Jlovebird** : heyyy Ten 

**Bunny** : NOT Taeyong

**Bunny** : Yuta is the prince

**Bunny** : I repeat YUTA IS THE PRINCE hjdhdgsgsh

**Mommy** : But the lyrics say HOBBIT

**Tlovebird** : hey Johnnyyy

**Bunny** : Right! You won't be a dwarf either!! 

**Mommy** : :'((

**Winwin's best friend** : :D

**Tlovebird** : Johnny's too tall to be a dwarf tho

**Bunny** : he'll be the witch

**Jlovebird** : I'll be like Charlize Theron's witch in that movie

**Tlovebird** : oooouh blonde Johnny

**Mommy** : no bitch, I'll be the witch cuz the pleasure of poisoning Doyoung should be mine

**Cutebags** : xcuze mi I'm also too tall to be a dwarf 

**Bunny** : ty why so bitter? xD 

**Bunny** : alright Jae you're the prince, Yuta you're demoted to a dwarf 

**Winwin's best friend** : looks like one of the dwarfs gonna try to poison you too 

**Mommy** : it's gonna be a miracle if Doyoung's Snow White survives at the end of the day 

**Bunny** : listen y'all you're not gonna ruin my visualization!!

**Mommy** : that's what happens when you turn me down

**Mommy** : very sorry, my condolences

**Mommy** : because your Snow White is DEAD

**Bunny** : whatever I'll dress like a bunny 

**Bunny** : and people will still love it

**Mommy** : too much for being surprising... 

**Bunny** : fo TY

**Mommy** : bite me 

**Cutebags** : I still wanna see you as Snow White tho

**Bunny** : alright, we don't need em Jae

**Winwin's best friend** : what is this?? nobody ships you together

**Cutebags** : I wanna be a prince, end of story

**Cutebags** : Winwin you wanna be Snow White? 

**Bunny** : you just said you wanted to see me as Snow White

**Bunny** : how dare you??

**Cutebags** : Taeyong said he's gonna pay me :D

**Bunny** : I'm flying to Thailand right this f-ing moment!!! Gehdjmk

**Nobody wins me** : alright, Jae 

**Winwin's best friend** : ALRIGHT?

**Winwin's best friend** : JAE?

**Winwin's best friend** : ALRIGHT, JAE???

**Cutebags** : yep, Yuta that's what he said 

**Winwin's best friend** : my poor kokoro 

**Nobody wins me** : TY promised me a year supply of ice-cream 

**Cutebags** : oh :(

**Winwin's best friend** : oh! :)

**Nobody wins me** : I would've agreed anyway

**Cutebags** : aaaaaww 

**Winwin's best friend** : aaaahhh 

**Nobody wins me** : but @Taeyong-hyung deal's a deal!

**Mommy** : sure Winwinie 

**Mommy** : btw Yuta REMINDER you've got a girlfriend

**Bunny** : oh Taeyong! you're back!

**Mommy** : you changed your mind?

**Bunny** : no I just wanted to make sure that you read that: I hate you :D

**Mommy** : same here, you jerk!

**Winwin's best friend** : who thinks that this will escalate to them fucking?

**Mommy** : Nakamoto Yuta! 

**Winwin's best friend** : language, I get it..

**Winwin's best friend** : I rephrase: who thinks that this will escalate to them having intercourse?

**Tlovebird** : I don't know what intercourse means but if you still mean fuck, then that's totally what I think

**Tlovebird** : Taeyong just punched me in the arm !

**Jlovebird** : TY, don't hurt my bebe, you know he's right

**Mommy** : the fact that we've got to do a photoshoot holds me back

**Jlovebird** : not my request?

**Mommy** : I clearly don't give a rat's a ass for your request

**Jlovebird** : you're just jealous

**Mommy** : if only I was there

**Jlovebird** : come at me bro 

**Jlovebird** : come on 

**Mommy** : I'm tired of this bullshit

**Winwin's best friend** : Taeyong language <3

**Mommy** : hshdgva I want to swear so badly

**Winwin's best friend** : let's kick Haechan out of the conv then 

**Little devil** : don't you dare

**Bunny** : nobody kicks Haechan, he's my son's best friend

**Haechan** : otp you mean

**Bunny** : ok sb kick him out

**Mommy** : nobody gets kicked out, shut up everybody

**Tlovebird** : that's our leader <3

**Tlovebird** : my arm still hurts btw

**Jlovebird** : :((

**Mommy** : god I said I'm sorry, I didn't even hit you that hard

**Tlovebird** : I know, I just wanted Johnny's attention

**Mommy** : don't you always have Johnny's attention?

**Jlovebird** : yep

**Mommy** : duh! 

**Tlovebird** : Johnny I just noticed that your nickname can be Jlo for short :p

**Jlovebird** : hahaha YES!

**Jlovebird** : Oh and yours can be Tlo, reminds me of Tove lo

**Tlovebird** : Tove lo? the one who sings bodies?

**Jlovebird** : yep, "now if we're talking bodies, you've got a perfect one.."

**Tlovebird** : so put it on me ;)

**Mommy** : god stop this

**Jlovebird** : swear it won't take you long

**Tlovebird** : if you love me right

**Cutebags** : don't saaay it

**Bunny** : my mind is visualizing all this..what's wrong with my mind!??

**Mommy** : everything!

**Tlovebird** : WE FUCK FOR LIFE

**Jlovebird** : ON AND ON AND ON

**Butt-groping king** : aaaand they said it!

**Mommy** : gOo0od my eYes!

**Bunny** : i wish i was blind

**Mommy** : but you ARE BLIND

**Jlovebird** : it wasn't us, Tove lo said it 

**Tlovebird** : just quoting

**Mommy** : you didn't think that Haechan is here too? I thank god the rest of the dreamies are not part of this 

**Haechan** _added_ **Jisung**

**Mommy** : Haechaaaaaaaaaaaaan 

**Mommy** : can he read previous messages??

**Mommy** : how do we kick him out?

**Bunny** : god idK, Im paNiVking

**Jisung** : what is this?

**Mommy** : Hello, Jisungie, how are you?

**Jisung** : good, Taeyong-hyung, what is this? should I read what you wrote to get involved? 

**Mommy** : noooo, just tell me your news...how's your day?

**Jisung** : emm you know my news, something's weird..I'm reading the conv

**Bunny** : ok got it! bye Jisungie! :*

**Doyoung** _removed_ **Jisung**

**Haechan** _added_ **Chenle**

**Mommy** : sb control Haechan damn it!!! Johnnyyyy!

**Jlovebird** : i'm working on it, I can't find him!!

**Chenle** : hey!

**Mommy** : hello, sweetie!

**Bunny** : goodbye, sweetie!

**Doyoung** _removed_ **Chenle**

**Mommy** : I hate to say this rn but good job, bunny!

**Jlovebird** : Found Haechan!

**Mommy** : finally! kick his butt for me

**Little devil** : violence is not the answer

**Mommy** : aaaaah!! I don't wanna be a mommy anymore

**Bunny** : thanks TY, maybe I am blind...you should..

**Bunny** : be my prince..

**Little devil** : this is so confusing!! my dad is gay and my mom is gonna be a prince?

**Taeyong** changed their _nickname_ to **TY track**

**TY track** : yeah, I don't know Dons, maybe you're right, maybe it's a bad idea..

**Bunny** : nooo, it's not..it was all a joke, it's gonna be funny

**TY track** : yeah, funny...

**Bunny** : what's wrong? am I missing something?

**TY track** : nooo, everything's fine, I've got to go for the photoshoot, cya all later

**Cutebags** : sh!t people you got to make up your mind! I got to think of being another prince otherwise!

**Cutebags** : plus Yuta, TY called Doyoung DONS, why aren't you complaining?

**Winwin's best friend** : you said it, it's Doyoung idc

**Bunny** : mean

**Winwin's best friend** : no, same goes for anyone else, I only care about the nickname I made for Winwin

**Bunny** : oh ok, typical of you..I'm not offended :)

**Winwin's best friend** : :*

**Bunny** : you think something's weird with TY?

**Winwin's best friend** : Dons, maybe you are a little blind.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? would you like Taeyong and Doyoung to end up together???


	6. $€)(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few days before ISAC (2018)

**Jlovebird** : someone make Yuta shut up

**Bunny** : how to piss angel johnny

**Bunny** : be Nakamoto Yuta

**Winwin's best friend** : ey why the hate? I did nothing wrong

**Bunny** : ok

**Bunny** : now tell us what you did

**Jlovebird** : he keeps on saying how he beated our asses at archery

**Jlovebird** : guess what mastermind, we are gonna be YOUR TEAMMATES in a few days

**Winwin's best friend** : that doesn't change the fact that I beated your asses :D

**Little devil** : c mon give him a little credit he did share his tricks afterwards

**Jlovebird** : exactly AFTERWARDS

**Winwin's best friend** : stop using caps lock people will think you're mad

**Jlovebird** : but I AM MAD

**Winwin's best friend** : don't be mad, you'll get expression wrinkles and nobody likes the mad expression wrinkles, only the smile ones

**Jlovebird** : I'm done with you NaYu

**Tlovebird** : I will like all of them

**Bunny** : god

**Bunny** : *dies of sweetness overdose*

**Jlovebird** : thank you Ten :D

**TY track** : apologize Yuta

**Winwin's best friend** : WHAT?

**Jlovebird** : oh look somebody's getting wrinkles

**TY track** : what have I told you all? First of all we are a team! you should've shared your tricks from the beginning, so that Johnny and Haechan would practice having those in mind

**Little devil:** what a speech! I love you, mommy

**TY track** : thank you, I love you, son

**Winwin's best friend** : Alright, I'm sorry but I was planning to share as I did and we did practice afterwards, I understand we lost precious time tho.. I'm sorry again

**TY track** : w8 I'm not your mom anymore, I resigned

**Bunny** : you're still the leader, there is not much of a difference..

**TY track** : is the apology accepted?

**TY track** : tell me about it Do

**Jlovebird** : yes

**Little devil** : yeah yeah

**TY track** : great! :D

**Bunny** : we are one big happy family

**Cutebags** : our love is timeless

**Butt-groping king** : timeless <3

**TY track** : congratulations guys! <3

**TY track** : now we should have an sm station for piece of mind

**Bunny** : yes

**TY track** : I didn't say we would do it together, I can replace you

**Bunny** : I wanna swear so badly, but I respect Haechan

**Little devil** : he wants to say fuck you

**TY track** : Lee Donghyuck!!

**Little devil** : HE, not me hyung

**Bunny** : I should worry not

**Bunny** : Fuck you, TY

**TY track** : only with you

**Bunny** : WhaT?

**TY track** : I'm saying, I would do the song only with you

**Bunny** : oooooh

**TY track** : just teasing you

**Bunny** : thanks

**TY track** : for teasing you?

**Bunny** : for saying you would do it only with me!

**Winwin's best friend** : another weird convo courtesy to ty and Dons

**Winwin's best friend** : "you would do it only with me"

**Tlovebird** : it's very romantic actually

**Winwin's best friend** : hahaha I know, right?

**Bunny** : you two shut up

**Tlovebird** : love is in the air

**Winwin's best friend** : and Iiiiiii Iiii will always loooove youuuu ouuuu

**Jlovebird** : I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me

**Bunny** : not you too

**Jlovebird** : nah, that just goes to Ten

**Tlovebird** : I love you

**Cutebags** : don't you have like a private convo for the sappy shit?

**Jlovebird** : why are you always nagging?

**Cutebags** : because I hear you talk about him every time before NNN and afterwards!

**Cutebags** : not here too

**Bunny** : poor jae

**Jlovebird** : jealousy will drive you mad

**Bunny** : Roxanne?

**Jlovebird** : haha yeah

**Cutebags** : I'm not jealous, just cringing

**Jlovebird** : mean

**Cutebags** : ok

**Tlovebird** : So

**Jlovebird** : So?

**Tlovebird** : I hear you talk about me all the time, huh?

**Cutebags** : YES, he does

**Jlovebird** : ...

**Tlovebird** : what does he say?

**Cutebags** : the other day he said he'd like to play "your sex is on fire" on NNN and dedicate it to you

**Bunny** : I repeat POOR JAE

**TY track** : aaaah my eyes

**Butt-groping king** : so now we all know that Johnny's and Ten's sex life is great

**Butt-groping king** : thanks for the info, I stayed awake at night wondering..

**Cutebags** : you should all suffer with me

**Jlovebird** : I hate you all

**Cutebags** : unfortunately not all, and I get to hear about it everyday

**Winwin's best friend** : Taeil-hyung my sex life is great too in case that also keeps you awake at night

**Butt-groping king** : oh yes, thank you! I'll finally sleep peacefully

**Bunny** : here comes more suffering

**Little devil** : so what do you exactly do that is so great?

**Winwin's best friend** : I'm at the practice room, come..I'll educate you

**TY track** : Nakamoto, I swear to God!

**Winwin's best friend** : what? You don't agree that sexual education is important?

**Little devil** : you can't deny it

**TY track** : enough, how do we always end up talking about sex in this group chat?

**Butt-groping king** : because we don't get any

**Cutebags** : aaah true

**TY track** : ok let's talk about work

**Bunny** : yes!

**Cutebags** : as if we don't do that 98% of the times

**Butt-groping king** : what's the other two?

**Cutebags** : 1% is sex

**Cutebags** : and the other 1% is video games or workouts

**Butt-groping king** : sounds legit to me

**TY track** : I said let's talk about work!

**Butt-groping king** : yes sir!

**TY track** : I didn't mean to sound bossy

**Bunny** : but you did

**TY track** : oops

**TY track** : aaaanyway, I wrote some lyrics.. check it out

**Butt-groping king** : so we are talking about sex after all

**TY track** : naaaah, it's NOT...

**TY track** : damn it! You're right

**Bunny** : no one can save me

**Cutebags** : w8 I hadn't considered that, that also changes the percentages

**Little devil** : Ty realizing he is the one that has "corrupted" us is my new aesthetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've realized I'll update this once every blue moon..I'm sorry if some people wanted this to be more regular but my studies don't allow me to write this on a regular basis.. Anyway I hope with every update a few more people will find this out and laugh, that's my goal! Even if just one more person reads it and laughs (even a tiny bit) with every (rare) update, it will make me so happy!!  
> Everyone take care of yourselves! <3


	7. Stop, baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the release of BDS MV

**Nobody wins me** : hello

**Winwin's best friend** : Winkoooo

**Nobody wins me** : Yuta-hyung is that you behind that couch?

**Winwin's best friend** : no, that's totally not me

**Cutebags** : are you spying on us?

**Winwin's best friend** : you? You're with Winwin? I had no idea

**Cutebags** :  I saw you too -_-

**Winwin's best friend** : you both have a very vivid imagination

**Winwin's best friend** : so Winko, you wanted something to say?

**Nobody wins me** : nothing in particular, just wanted to chat

**Winwin's best friend** : right, Jaehyun must be boring

**Cutebags** : heeem I'm leaving that's why he wanted to chat

**Winwin's best friend** : but you're still there

**Cutebags** : you totally aren't spying on us

**Winwin's best friend** : what are you doing together anyway?

**Winwin's best friend** : oh you are leaving after all

**Winwin's best friend** : hey, why are you approaching me with that intimidating look on your face?

**Winwin's best friend** : I'm not afr s

**Cutebags** : okay, I got his phone

**Cutebags** : where is everybody?

**Absolutely fully capable** : hiii, Bros

**Cutebags** : Maaark Leee

**Bunny** : Mark, my son!

**Nobody wins me** : helloooo, Mark

**Butt-groping king** : long time no see

**Absolutely fully capable** : you saw me like an hour ago

**Butt-groping king** : I mean your absence from the chat

**Absolutely fully capable** : oh that

**Butt-groping king** : btw why?

**Absolutely fully capable** : I wanted to avoid Haechan, I mean I listened to him joke about how we're an otp 24/7

**Absolutely fully capable** : or he would pm if we weren't together, and if I came here he'd do the same

**Bunny** : why didn't you tell me that devil harasses you?

**Absolutely fully capable** : you couldn't have stopped him, no one can

**Absolutely fully capable** : he recently stopped anyway

**Little devil** : he just doesn't want to admit that he was secretly enjoying having my attention

**Little devil** : besides he knows ty could have stopped me

**Little devil** : heee loooved iiit

**Absolutely fully capable** : NO

**Little devil** : you even laughed sometimes with my jokes! 

**Absolutely fully capable** : yeah, it was reflexive, from the embarrassment

  **Little** **devil** : whatever helps you sleep at night, love

**Absolutely fully capable** : don't call me love 

**Absolutely fully capable** : see what I'm talking about everybody?

**Little devil** : ok FRIEND

**Little devil** : see everyone? I listen

**Little devil** : besides my one true love is another Lee

**Absolutely fully capable** : another Lee?

**Little devil** : what? You're jealous now?

**Absolutely fully capable** : god forget I even asked

**Little devil** : Lee Jeno

**Absolutely fully capable** : I just realized, you're the only minor in this group chat now

**Little devil** : how dare you mention that? 

**Bunny** : right, let's kick him out so we can swear freely

**TY Track** : Haechan is 127, he doesn't get kicked out EVER

**TY track** : besides Haechan and swears are well acquainted by now 

**Little devi** l: thank you TY, I feel so lonely every time I can't be with you on broadcasts after midnight :'(

**Little devil** : kicking me out would be so cruel, haertless Dons!!

**Bunny** : ok, sorry man..

**Bunny** : but btw it's Doyoung-hyung for you

**Little devil** : Apology accepted DOYOUNG-HYUNG 

**Butt-groping king** : ok now that we can freely swear 

**TY track** : I didn't say that

**Butt-groping king** : ok now that TY didn't say that we can swear freely but he implied it

**TY track** : -_-

**Butt-groping king** : Fucking hell, can you bring Win back?

**TY track** : bring him back??

**Butt-groping king** : he's promoting way too much, he's been missing so much from the dorms

**Winwin's best friend** : he's right! 

**TY track** : he's promoting normally like we always do

**TY track** : you two are paranoid

**Tlovebird** : looks like Win has another suitor

**Tlovebird** : 3 and counting

**Butt-groping king** : my love for Winwin is strictly bromantic 

**Winwin's best friend** : I wish I could say that too hehe

**TY track** : you Mister have a gf 

**Nobody wins me** : Hyungs promoting is good! Don't you want your Winwinie to shine?

**Nobody wins me** : why did I say "your"?

**Winwin's best friend** : my Winwinie of course you're right <3

**Nobody wins me** : I'm free as a bird, I don't belong to anyone

**Winwin's best friend** : my free-as bird-Winwinie of course you're right <3 <3 <3

**Winwin's best friend** : Even though sm totally robbed you with Boss, you still shone

**TY track** : Yuta!

**Winwin's best friend** : what? It's the truth..It's not your fault

**TY track** : stop...

**Winwin's best friend** : It's alright Yuta hyung <3

**Tlovebird** : Baby, don't stop

**Winwin's best friend** : meomchuji ma baby don't stop

**Doyoung** _added_ **Jungwoo**

**Doyoung** _added_ **Lucas**

**Lucas** : naman arabol teukbyeolhan geu sign

**Lucas** : wassup men?

**Tlovebird** : hey Lucaaas!

**Winwin's best friend** : Xuxi!!!

**TY track** : Welcome Lucas and Jungwoo!! <3

**TY track** : well done bunny

**TY track** : I forgot to add them

**Bunny** : goes to show who's the boss around here

**Nobody wins me** : we are all bosses here ;)

**Nobody wins me** : well the seven of us..

**Jungwoo** : stop, baby don't stop!

**TY track** : dulman aneun eunmilhan sign

**TY track** : hey Woo!

**Jlovebird** : why is everybody obsessed with that song?

**Lucas** : cause Taeyong hyung + Ten hyung = boom 

**Lucas** : the world explodes!!!

**Jlovebird** : yeah whatever..

**TY track** : Johnny? I thought you liked the song

**Tlovebird** : he's just jealous because taeten ship is on fire these days

**Tlovebird** : he loooooves the song

**Jlovebird** : first off I'm not jealous like at all 

**Lucas** : Right..

**Winwin's best friend** : have I told everyone I love this kid? 

**Jlovebird** : secondly it's just that it's not my cup of tea

**Tlovebird** : like how?

**Jlovebird** : the beat is not my thing...

**TY track** : the BEAT seriously?

**Jlovebird** : and the whispering just not a thing I am into

**Tlovebird** : that's not the impression I got the other night when I surprised you in the shower..

**Bunny** : ok ok, let's keep it pg

**Jlovebird** : ok You've got me, I'm jealous, fuck me 

**Jlovebird** : the beat is perfect, the whispering is perfect, Taeyong is perfect gmkjdgyl

**Jlovebird** : let me cry in my corner

**Tlovebird** : the "fuck me" part can be arranged ;)

**Jlovebird** : idc I hate you

**Lucas** : this groupchat is fun hyungs!!

**TY track** : first off the "f@ck me" part wasn't necessary

TY **track** : Johnny, you should've talked me about your frustration

**Tlovebird** : I even dedicated the song to you!!

**TY track** : I hope you know that Ten loves you and I don't see him that way..

**Jlovebird** : oh god, I do! You don't even have to say it..I'm sorry T 

**Jlovebird** : besides I know you like someone else..

**Jlovebird** : I'm just stupid

**Jlovebird** : when it comes to Ten cause otherwise I'm really smart

**Tlovebird** : I love you, stupid

**Jlovebird** : l love you too

**Bunny** : aaaand we're back to normal

**Bunny** : that is Johnten being disgustingly sappy

**Butt-groping king** : I like how we literally see each other every day but we resolve our issues here

**Bunny** : yeah that's because we see each other everyday but at different times

**Bunny** : timing is of the essence Taeil-hyung!

**Butt-groping king** : true my dear child!

**Bunny** : w8 Tae likes someone?

**Butt-groping king** : no, I don't

**Bunny** : Tae as in Taeyong

**Butt-groping king** : oh right, that was mentioned above

**Winwin's best frien** d: what's it to you, Dons?? Huuuuh??

**Bunny** : shut up, Yuta 

**Bunny** : it's pure curiosity

**Winwin's best friend** : curiosity is rarely pure, Dons

**Bunny** : don't get philosophical on me, Nakamoto

**Bunny** : @Taeyong

**Winwin's best friend** : omg you really wanna know

**Jlovebird** : I think Taeyong is afk

**Winwin's best friend** : Nooo way

**Bunny** : then why don't you tell me then?

**Winwin's best friend** : someone's messed up

**Jlovebird** : shut up, Yuta

**Jlovebird** : I can't Do, that's up to T

**Bunny** : I can't believe he's told you and not me!

**Winwin's best friend** : love hurts

**Jungwoo** : I love you all and I'm perfectly fine! 

**Lucas** : no you're not 

**Lucas** : hahahaha

**Jungwoo** : I know you love me anyhow, Yukhei

**Lucas** : yeah man <3

**Lucas** : guys, where's Kun?

**Jungwoo** : I don't know, isn't he with you?

**Lucas** : no, I mean here

**Lucas** : he's not here!

**Jungwoo** : oh!! 

**Lucas** : how do I add him?

**Nobody wins me** : I'm with Kun

**Nobody wins me** : I'll add him

**Winwin** has **added** **Kun**

**Nobody wins me** : Yukhei, in ten we'll start practicing

**Lucas** : yeah man, I remember

**Lucas** : I'll be there

**Lucas** : if Jungwoo lets me go 

**Kun** : Hello, everyone!

**Kun** : Lele and Renjun want to join the group too

**Nobody wins me** : TY doesn't allow it because they're under-aged

**Kun** : but Haechan's here, right?

**Little devil** : yes I am :D

**Nobody wins me** : It's because he's in 127 

**Nobody wins me** : and mainly because TY says he's too far gone

**Kun** : I'll speak to Taeyong-hyung

**Kun** : I mean they're too far gone too anyway

**Kun** : they're FRIENDS with Haechan

**Kun** : I'm pretty sure they know everything happening here

**Little devil** : thank you, Kun-hyung 

**Little** **devil** : that's what I've been saying too!

**Kun** : Lele is reading the conversation and he said to tell @Taeyong that he knows that men can be in love with each other and that he knows about Johnten

**Kun** : he said Johnten!

**Kun** : I didn't even know you were dating? @Johnny @Ten

**Jlovebird** : first off omg, mama Doyoung forgot to add you

**Kun** : It's ok, it's because I'm the other mama, he feels threatened

**Jlovebird** : hahaha

**Tlovebird** : secondly, It's not been long since we started dating

**Jlovebird** : it's not like we hide it from the members.. It's didn't come up I guess

**Kun** : It's alright, you don't have to apologize

**Kun** : I'm happy for you

**Jlovebird** : thank you, Kun

**Tlovebird** : thanks you 

**Kun** : Xuxi, where are you?

**Lucas** : behind you

**Kun** : oh hahaha

**Kun** : guys, see you later, got to practice

**Tlovebird** : fighting!

**Bunny** : Kuuuun, sorry I forgot

**Bunny** : Taeyong is really afk after all

**Bunny** : he didn't see Kun's mention either

**Jlovebird** : w8 you didn't believe he was afk?

**Bunny** : it's just..

**Jlovebird** : just?

**Bunny** : I though he was avoiding me

**Jlovebird** : he's with some of the mangers actually rn

**Bunny** : ha! You see? He's avoiding me! I usually know when he meets with the managers

**Bunny** : because we talk

**Bunny** : TALKED

**Bunny** : we don't talk anymore

**Winwin's** **best friend** : like we used to ououou

**Bunny** : very funny

**Winwin's best friend** : I think bunny is having a mental breakdown

**Winwin's best friend** : guys help

**Bunny** : I'm not having anything

**Bunny** : I'm perfectly fine

**Bunny** : idc about Taeyong

**Bunny** : he can keep ignoring me

**Bunny** : if that what he wants

**Bunny** : I can't stop him

**Bunny** : like what am I supposed to do?

**Bunny** : chase him around?

**Butt-groping king** : definitely having a breakdown 

**Bunny** : I don't care

**Bunny** : but what did I do to him?

**Jlovebird** : Dons, calm down

**Bunny** : I'm PeRfectly CALM!

**Bunny** : am I annoying to him now?

**Bunny** : Nooo

**Jlovebird** : Dons, I swear TY doesn't find you annoying, nothing's wrong

**Bunny** : you know what?

**Bunny** : I don't care

**Bunny** : I don't

**Bunny** : screw him 

**Tlovebird** : if YOU do that, he'll say yes

**Jlovebird** : Ten!

**Tlovebird** : yep! Ten here, at your service! How can I help you, sir?

**Butt-groping king** : does this shit turn Johnny on?

**Jlovebird** : Taeil!!

**Butt-groping king** : sorry, I'm not at your service, Johnny

**Tlovebird** : hahahaha

**Jlovebird** : I hate you both

**Butt-groping king** : ok

**Butt-groping king** : gonna find bunny and talk him

**Jlovebird** : you're gonna do this for me?

**Butt-groping king** : yep, I'm gonna clean the mess you made

**Jlovebird** : I love you

**Butt-groping king** : you always stay true to your words

**Butt-groping king** : I'l leave you and Ten do your thing

**Jlovebird** : thanks for helping

**Jlovebird** : and god! we won't!!

**Tlovebird** : we won't??????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mess a bit!  
> Should TY be convinced by Kun and let the dreamies in the chat??


	8. cake mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, things happen in this one. I don't know how this got angsty, oops..
> 
> dotae centered chapter that also includes a scene outside the chat.

**Winwin's best friend** : I'm a little sad and lonely

 **Cutebags** : uh-oh break-up alert

 **Winwin's best friend** : Is that obvious?

**Cutebags** : yeah 

**Nobody wins me** : what happened?

**Cutebags** : asks Winwin afraid of the consequences

**Winwin's best friend** : oh you know are schedules are hectic.. me promoting all the time now, her being in concerts as a backup dancer..

**Winwin's best friend** : we barely saw each other and decided to end it

**Cutebags** : you mean she decided to damp your ass

**Winwin's best friend** : No smartass we BOTH decided so

**Winwin's best friend** : and that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt at all

**Winwin's best friend** : we had some great moments

**Winwin's best friend** : thank you very much for the support J

**Nobody wins me** : I'll support you Yuta-hyung, let's watch some anime together

**Cutebags** :  alright dude, I'm sorry

**Cutebags** : Don't fall into his trap Winwin

**Nobody wins me** : it's no trap Jae, that's what friends are for

**Cutebags** : right, FRIENDS 

**Cutebags** : you hear that, Yuta?

**Winwin's best friend** : thank you Winko, we'll watch anime once I get to the dorm

**Cutebags** : did you just ignore me?

**Winwin's best friend** : yep

**Cutebags** : you know what? I take my sorry back..

**Cutebags** : I'm not sorry, at least you got some

**Winwin's best friend** : tru, my friend..so you're sorry for yourself?

**Cutebags** : Nakamoto, I hate your guts

**Winwin's best friend** : My guts are offended

**Winwin's best friend** : come on Jae, there is always a bright side

**Winwin's best friend** : for example I broke up, so no more sex for me

**Winwin's best friend** : BUT TY can't  tell me no more  "you have a gf Mr" every time I declare my love for Winko thus I'll shower him with love

**Nobody wins me** : you sure you can't get back together with Zi Yi?

**Nobody wins me** : just saying..

**Winwin's best friend** : I'm afraid not

**Nobody wins me** : yeah.. I'm afraid too

**Winwin's best friend** : ??

**Nobody wins me** : I mean I'm afraid of the anime you'll pick, let me choose this time

**Winwin's best friend** : sure, Winko

**Nobody wins me** : :D ok 

**TY track** : who the fuck hid my cake?

**Cutebags** : uh-oh he said fuck, he's furious

**TY track** : excuse my language, everybody

**Winwin's best friend** : furious TY is my favorite TY

**TY track** : where is it, Yuta?

**Winwin's best friend** : relax bitch, I'm not even at the dorms rn 

**Nobody wins me** : It's true Taeyong- hyung, he just met Zi Yi and broke up 

**TY track** : oh sorry to hear that

**Winwin's best friend** : It's alright, it couldn't be helped

**TY track** : no, I meant I'm sorry for Winwinie, but yeah what you said too

**TY track** : now, WHERE IS MY CAKE?

**Bunny** : wow, you sound deprived

**TY track** : bunny, I swear!

**TY track** : where'd you hid it?

**Bunny** : I've no idea who ate your cake, alright?

**TY track** : A-T-E? I never said ate!!!

**TY track** : you ate my cake?

**Bunny** : It was carrot cake, I couldn't resist

**TY track** : You're deaded 

**TY track** : W8, it wasn't carrot cake!

**Bunny** : yeah, I'm messing with you

**Bunny** : this so much fun

**TY track** : so you know nothing?

**Bunny** : no, I'm very knowledgeable

**TY track** : aaaah about the cake Do

**Bunny** : I told you no

**TY track** : this is so tiring

**Bunny** : nope 

**Bunny** : SO F-U-N

**TY track** : I'll go to the bakery again, it's easier that way 

**TY track** : BUT I'll get at the bottom of this

**TY track** : I'll find you, whoever you are

**TY track** : @Taeil, @Johnny, @Ten, @Jaehyun, @Lucas, @Haechan, @Mark, @Jungwoo

**Bunny** : you forgot Kun

**TY track** : no I didn't, I have excluded him

**TY track** : there's no way Kun hid my cake, Winwinie too

**Lucas** : Ty I didn't take any cake 

**Jungwoo** : me neither

**Jungwoo** : although since you're going to the bakery, I want one

**Jungwoo** : pretty please hyung!

**TY track** : ok, which one?

**Jungwoo** : surprise me

**Jungwoo** : I trust your taste

**Lucas** : I want one too plzz

**TY track** : oook

**Bunny** : me too, actually.. I was gonna say I wanted a strawberry milkshake

**Lucas** : I want something with chocolate

**Tlovebird** : did someone say chocolate?

**Tlovebird** : I want chocolate too

**TY track** : Ten, did you hid my cake?

**Tlovebird** : what cake? Aren't you now going for cake?

**Tlovebird** : btw Johnny says he wants one too

**Tlovebird** : cream & cookies

**TY track** : oh god, I better bring the whole bakery home

**Tlovebird** : good idea ;)

**TY track** : I'm sensing I'm actually doing favor rn to the one who actually hid my cake 

**Bunny** : ate 

**TY track** : bunny!!! Damn it, you know something

**Winwin's best friend** : TY, I said I was on my way at the dorms, I just saw the message that you were going back to the bakery... I could've gone instead... It was on my way

**TY track** : damn it, I forgot and everyone else apparently

**Bunny** : I didn't

**TY track** : why didn't you tell me then?

**Bunny** : cause I wanted to see you suffer

**Bunny** : plus I'm not supposed to tell you everything, are you telling me everything??

**TY track** : god, Kim Dongyoung are you still mad about that?

**Bunny** : whaaat? No

**Bunny** : I just I feed on your misery

**TY track** : ok, I'm on my way back and you're gonna tell me where's the damn cake!

**Jungwoo** : w8 I remember about a cake 

**Lucas** : oh yeah, but it was the one you left for Kun

**Lucas** : TY must be talking about another cake

**Jungwoo** : oh right

**TY track** : but I didn't leave any cake for Kun!!

**TY** **track** : @kun

**Lucas** : btw the 3 of us don't have nicknames 

**Jungwoo** : oooooh yeah, let's fix this

**Lucas** : do you know how?

**Jungwoo** : wait I got this

 

**Jungwoo**  changed their _nickname_ to **Zeus**

**Jungwoo** changed **Lucas** 's _nickname_ to **Haeyadwae**

**Jungwoo** changed **Kun** 's _nickname_ to **KingofChina**

 

**Haeyadwae** : Oh I found it too

 

**Lucas** changed **Taeyong** 's _nickname_ to **Cakeman**

**Lucas** changed **Yuta** 's _nickname_ to **Tapeu**

**Lucas** changed **Winwin** 's _nickname_ to **Lone chick**

 

**KingofChina** : Taeyong-hyung, you left me a cake with a note for Kunie 

**Cakeman** : what??? No, I didn't

**Cakeman** : I left my cake with a note "don't touch, TY-stuff"

**KingofChina** : That's not the note I found!

**KingofChina** : w8 I still got it, I'll take a photo and send it to you

**Haeyadwae** : this is like a murder mystery hahaha

**Cakeman** : I'm not laughing Xuxi

**Haeyadwae** : relax man, it's okay..you got another cake, life's good

**Cakeman** : yeah, but they were out of my favorite flavor

**Haeyadwae** : are you back? I'm hungry

**KingofChina** : *attaches photo of the note*

**Cakeman** : I just got back

**Cakeman** : anyone interested come to the kitchen, I'm not doing door to door delivery

**Cakeman** : and about that note, that's definitely not my writing!!

**Cakeman** : aaaaand I'm pretty sure I know whose it is and he's dead 

**Haeyadwae** : who's is it???

**Haeyadwae** : don't leave me with a cliffhanger man

**Zeus** : I think it's Doyoung-hyung's 

**Haeyadwae** : oh so we're having bunny for dinner

**Cakeman** : that's the spirit, Xuxi!!

**Bunny** : sorry but I needed a strawberry milkshake and I was to tired to go get it myself

**Cakeman** : Doyoung you are dead

**Bunny** : yeah like I said I'm dead tired 

**Cakeman** : honestly just asking me nicely would've been easier

**Cakeman** : you know I'd probably go get it for you

**Bunny** : really? And here I was thinking communicating with each other wasn't not our strong point lately

**Cakeman** : Doyoung, are you still mad about that?

**Bunny** : that? what?

**Cakeman** : me "avoiding" you ?

**Cakeman** : where are you?

**Bunny** : where are YOU?

**Cakeman** : I'm at the kitchen with your strawberry milkshake

**Bunny** : really? Cause I'm drinking that milkshake right now

**Cakeman** : how the hell??

**Bunny** : Jeno got it for me amidst the chaos

**Cakeman** : Doyoung, I wanna talk 

**Cakeman** : tell me where the fuck are you

**Bunny** : I'm not afraid of you

**Bunny** : Come at me, I'm ready to fite 

**Cakeman** : just wanna talk

**Bunny** : maybe I don't wanna talk anymore

**Cakeman** : will you tell me where you are?

**Bunny** : I'm at the practice room

 

Taeyong slipped his phone into his pants' pocket and headed for the practice room in a quick pace, leaving behind him the kitchen in chaos with almost every member being there. He had ended up buying some cake for everyone cause he knew in the end everyone would want some. They were enjoying their cake, but he hadn't touched his. He suddenly didn't care about it anymore.

When he reached the practice room, he found Doyoung sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the wall and having his earphones on, listening to music. He was looking at his phone and not being able to hear anything but his music, it took him few seconds to notice Taeyong. The moment he noticed him he stood up, but he didn't remove his earphones. Taeyong quickly started approaching him and Doyoung started running away from him. 

"Doyoung, come on! Don't do this. I just wanna talk." Taeyong shouted while chasing after him.

Doyoung didn't listen and just kept running. Taeyong wasn't even sure he had heard him anyway since he hadn't removed his earphones. He started running faster and managed to grab Doyoung's sweatshirt by the hood. Doyoung tried to make him lose his grip by pushing forward, but he failed. Taeyong managed to make him face him and pushed him against the wall. The moment he let go of his sweatshirt, Doyoung tried to run away again, but Taeyong immediately raised his arms and placed them beside Doyoung's shoulders, blocking his way. Doyoung tried to escape underneath them, but Taeyong lowered his arms blocking his way again. He was faster than him and Doyoung just gave up. He stayed still, not removing his earphones and staring at Taeyong -who was in front of him a little sweaty and tired from running- while rhythmically chewing a gum. Taeyong thought it smelled like watermelon and it reminded him of summer. He found himself looking at his lips for a moment and he immediately shook the thought that crept into his mind. Realizing that Doyoung had given up running away, he lifted his right hand and pulled his earphones away from Doyoung's ears.

"Eeey, I'm trying to listen to some music!"

"Doyoung, will you talk to me?"

"No." Doyoung replied dryly turning his head away from Taeyong's face.

"Then, will you listen to me?"

"What you've got to say?" he asked, turning his head to face him again.

"Look, I was not avoiding you! There's nothing going on, alright?"

Doyoung turned his face away from him again and he looked pissed. Really pissed. 

"You won't say anything?"

Doyoung stayed silent and kept looking away from him. He made a move to walk away -not run away this time- and Taeyong softly garbed his wrist. 

"Do, please don't do _this_ "

"Don't do what? What is _this_ that _**I** _ am doing? You're trying to convince me you weren't avoiding me when you, better than anyone else, know that's not the truth. So, what do you want me to say, Taeyong? Huh? You want me to say that I'm paranoid and that you're right? That nothing happened? Well, sorry I won't! Unlike you I'm not gonna do _this_ , I'm not gonna pretend that everything's fine! And please don't send anyone else to tell me I'm crazy or something."

Doyoung was right and Taeyong knew that. Johnny also knew that and he also had tried to convince Doyoung otherwise but to no avail. Taeil too and Yuta and Ten. Everyone had rushed to his side to convince Doyoung that nothing had happened because Taeyong had convinced them that that was the right thing to do. That was the right thing to do for Doyoung, for him, for their group, for everyone. Doyoung couldn't learn the truth and having been lied to by so many people, Taeyong was surprised to find out that Doyoung didn't end up seeing his lie as the truth. Doyoung knew him so well, better than anyone else and he wasn't stupid. He shouldn't be surprised at all things had turned out this way. His hand was still holding Doyoung's thin wrist and he pulled it away. He waited a moment for an answer, but Taeyong was lost in his thoughts, unable to utter a word. Doyoung started leaving the room. Seeing him walking away like that, he couldn't help but wonder if the truth would've actually hurt him less. The truth that Taeyong had realized he had feelings for him. Feelings that he himself had denied for a long time and had difficult time accepting their existence. The truth that he had started avoiding him (unconsciously in the beginning and then more consciously later) because he couldn't stop thinking about him in a _not_ friendly way every time their eyes met. He couldn't help but wonder, but he also couldn't risk it. Because their case wasn't like Ten and Johnny's. Hell! Doyoung had never even said he was gay or bi. And even if he was, it doesn't mean he'd like him back and even if he did like him back, it doesn't mean that they would work out. Taeyong could clearly imagine the consequences for the group, they were practically together in every unit (unlike Ten and Johnny). No, he couldn't risk it, but he couldn't let him go like that.

"Doyoung! You're right."

Doyoung was almost out the door when he stopped and turned around to face Taeyong. He waited for him to elaborate. Taeyong crossed them room to get to him before he continued.

"You're right and I'm sorry. But you did nothing wrong, it has _nothing_ to do with _you_ , it was all in my head and now it's over. I was distant because I needed some time to myself and that's all. And.."

"And?"

"And I knew you'd be worried and I didn't want that, ok? I wanted someone to have a clear head when I didn't and take care of the members and you're the best to do that."

"Taeyong, you do remember you're a member too, right? Why wouldn't you let me take care of you, huh?" his voice was soft.

Taeyong just gave him a half-smile, before turning his gaze to the floor.

"Is this because of that person Johnny said you like? Did they hurt you?"

"No. No actually, I think maybe I hurt him a bit.."

"Him??"

"Don't act so surprised!"

"I'm not! I mean, will you tell me who it is?"

"You don't know him and besides I'm not into him anymore." when he said that Taeyong raised his head to look at Doyoung and Doyoung looked back right into his eyes, none of them looking away.

"I'm sorry you're hurt."

"I told you he didn't hurt me."

"I know, he may didn't, but you are hurt. I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm fine, really!"

"You know Tae, you shouldn't always try and be the perfect and unbreakable leader. Cause nobody can be that all the time. You're hurt and that's alright, you don't have to hide it, ok? At least not from me.."

Doyoung moved his body closer to him and hugged Taeyong tightly, Taeyong felt like he wanted to disappear but he leaned into the hug anyway resting his face on Doyoung's shoulder. He thought he smelled so good when he felt a hot tear dripping down his cheek staining Doyoung's sweatshirt temporarily before it would evaporate. He was hurt, but it was alright.

 

 

 

**Tapeu** : why is Winko named lone chick?

**Haeyadwae** : because you know he's a lone wolf but he doesn't look like a wolf but like a chick

**Haeyadwae** : a cute little chicken

**Tapeu** : aah I guess you're right, he does like a cute little chick ^^

**Haeyadwae** : what did you watch?

**Tapeu** : huh?

**Haeyadwae** : you and Winko?

**Tapeu** : oh that, yeah we started an anime called "You're lie in april"

**Haeyadwae** : oh cool, is it good?

**Tapeu** : yeah, I think it's gonna be a good ride, full of feels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought about it, thank you!!
> 
> p.s. Didn't proof read this plus I finished writing it at 5 am, so please excuse my mistakes and if you spot anything that doesn't make sense at all do let me know! :)


	9. Haechan's idea

**Little devil** : I've got an idea

**Absolutely fully** **capable** : uh-oh 

**Little** **devil** : shut up Mark

**Little devil** : first off I want the rest of the dream members in the chat everyone's got to be here 

**Haeyadwae** : who's little devil?

**Zeus** : It's Haechan

**Zeus** : it's pretty obvious

**Haeyadwae** : how is that obvious?

**Haeyadwae** : jisung

**Zeus** : Jisung's not here, remember?

**Haeyadwae** : right, then Yuta-hyung 

**Zeus** : Xuxi, you changed his nickname last time

**Haeyadwae** : ok, you're right it's obvious... I lose

**Haeyadwae** : although someone could've changed Yuta's nickname since then

**Zeus** : mm okay plausible..we both win

**Haeyadwae** : I like it when we both win ;)

**Little** **devil** : ok enough of this

**Haeyadwae** : rUde 

**Like** **devil** : @Kun Kun-hyung did you speak to TY-hyung

**KingofChina** : sorry, Haechanie I didn't..he had a lot going on so I didn't want to bother him

**KingofChina** : I'll tag him and ask him now

**KingofChina** : @Taeyong

**Tapeu** : aah guys you know when you're bi and some days you feel more gay than straight and some others the opposite?

**Bunny** : I wouldn't know

**Cutebags** : nope

**Butt-groping king** : nah

**Haeyadwae** : sorry, I'm str8 as 8

**Zeus** : no, I feel gay 100% of the time

**Zeus** : Xuxi, 8 is not like straight at all

**Tapeu** : exactly

**Tapeu** : Doyoung, do you also don't know because you feel gay 1000% of the time?

**Bunny** : maybe Nakamoto

**Bunny** : what's it to you??

**Tapeu** : oooooh 

**Tapeu** : someone likes eggplants

**Bunny** : shut up Nakamoto

**Tapeu** : ok, I get it you like peaches better

**Little devil** : where's Taeyong-hyung?

**Tapeu** : riiight Haechanie 

**Tapeu** : he should be here reading this

**Little** **devil** : yeah, I want him to approve of the dreamies being here 

**Tapeu** : oh you meant that, yeah right

**Tapeu** : so I'm glad that you feel me, everyone 

**Bunny** : that's literally zero people 

**Tapeu** : and ignoring Doyoung, I wanted to say these days I feel more gay than straight

**Tapeu** : like a loooot more, I need a man

**Tapeu** : can you get me one?

**Butt-groping king** : no, we can't

**Butt-groping king** : next customer

**Tapeu** : why so mean Taeil-ah?

**Butt-groping king** : did you just called me Taeil-ah?

**Tapeu** : yes

**Butt-groping king** : ok

**Cutebags** : I can't believe you're complaining, you recently broke up

**Cutebags** : some of us haven't got a man since forever

**Tapeu** : ok let me describe you how I imagine him

**Cutebags** : I'm gonna ignore you back

**Cutebags** : I don't give a bull's crap how you imagine him 

**Bunny** : I second that

**Tapeu** : I would like him to be cute but also fierce sometimes

**Tapeu** : I would like his mother tongue to be some other than Japanese or Korean so he would teach it me 

**Tapeu** : I'd like him to be a good dancer

**Tapeu** : maybe know Chinese traditional dance

**Cutebags** : and you'd like his name to start with Si and end with cheng 

**Cutebags** : let Winwin live, Yuta

**Tapeu** : ha! You were paying attention!

**Tapeu** : I'm letting him live, asshole

**Tapeu** : he's right here playing one of those online games and I'm not bothering him at all!

**Bunny** : damn it Jaehyun! Let him talk on his own like an idiot

**Cutebags** : sorry I couldn't help it 

**Butt-groping king** : he's telling the truth, he's not bothering him at all

**Butt groping- king** : actually I did try to avert his attention from that stupid screen, but he gave me a deadly stare 

**Butt-groping king** : I wouldn't like to jeopardize our relationship, so I quietly retreated 

**Tapeu** : see, Jaehyun?

**Tapeu** : my relationship with Winko is more than fiiiine

**Tapeu** : Winko is not bothered by me at all

**Cutebags** : fine, whatever

**Butt-groping king** : actually it's frustrating how popular your ship is on Tumblr

**Cutebags** : you check nct ships on Tumblr???

**Butt-groping king** : maybe???

**Cutebags** : alright, I do too

**Bunny** : omg hahaha

**Bunny** : so what's the most popular winwin ship?

**Cutebags** : jaewin

**Butt-groping king** : taewin

**Tapeu** : yuwin

**Bunny** : never mind, I'll check out on my own

**Cutebags** : Taeil-hyung, you know that taewin is actually Taeyong and Winwin's ship name, right?

**Butt-groping king** : whAt???

**Butt-groping king** : so what's our ship name then?

**Tapeu** : non-existent?

**Cutebags** : idk probably winil?

**Butt-groping king** : ah cute it reminds me of vinyl

**Tapeu** : how's a vinyl cute? It's old as fuck and abandoned

**Butt-groping king** : it's classy and nostalgic

**Butt-groping king** : but what would you know about class?

**Bunny** : damn!

**Bunny** : it's actually yuwin 

**Tapeu** : I win!

**Tapeu** : yuwin is real

**Cutebags** : yuwin is as real as my cousin Nara

**Tapeu** : so you actually had your first kiss with your cousin! 

**Cutebags** : idiot, there's no cousin Nara of mine

**Tapeu** : it's already Jae, I don't judge

**Tapeu** : was she at least your second cousin?

**Cutebags** : damn it, this turned against me real quick

**Bunny** : that's Yuta's specialty, Jae

**Bunny** : w8 who am I mostly shipped with?

**Tapeu** : ...

**Cutebags** : i wouldn't know

**Bunny** : aaa I'll check om my own again

**Butt-groping king** : I wanna change my nickname I'm bored of it..

**Butt-groping king** : ideas?

**Tapeu** : old-fart?

**Butt-groping king** : someone other that Yuta?

**Cutebags** : the oldest one

**Cutebags** : also I want a new nickname too!

**Butt-groping king** : why does it have to do with my age??

**Butt-groping king** : forget it, I've got this

**Bunny** : oh, it's Taeyong

**Tapeu** : oh?

**Bunny** : oh, thank god it's not you

**Taeil** changed their _nickname_ to **theMoon**

**Jlovebird** : very humble

**Jlovebird** : also I found Taeyong, he's in our room, playing online @Haechan

**Jlovebird** : I'll talk to him, when he's done with the current match

**Little devil** : oh thanks, johnny!!!!!

**Jlovebird** : why didn't you check his room earlier?

**Little devil** : since it's our day off, I thought of visiting my family

**Little devil** : Mark's here with me too

**Absolutely fully**   **capable** : He's mom is such a great cook!

**Jlovebird** : man shut up, I'm hungry

**Tapeu** : why Johnny-boy? what did you do in Ten's room and you're hungry?? huh??

**Absolutely fully**   **capable** : dude, you have to ask?

**Jlovebird** : first off, how do you know I was at Ten's?

**Jlovebird** : secondly, just NO

**Tapeu** : first off you just realized that ty's gaming while Winwin's being gaming for the past two hours. that led me to believe that they've been gaming together since then but you didn't know cause you weren't in your room. I knew you weren't outside the dorms because I asked you if you were planing to leave yesterday and you said no, that leaves us with one option: you were at Ten's

**Tapeu** : secondly, just no you didn't do anything or just no you won't tell me?

**Jlovebird:** damn, he's good

**Jlovebird** : the 2nd one.....

**Absolutely fully**   **capable** : damn he's creepy, but he's clever

**Absolutely fully**   **capable** : dangerous combo 

**Tapeu:** ha! I knew it!

**Tapeu** : you can call me Nakamoto Sherlock from now on

**Absolutely fully**   **capable** : btw guys Haechan's idea is actually pretty good

**Absolutely fully**   **capable** : but he won't say anything until we're all here

**TY track** : ok Johnny told me what this is about

**Little devil** : pleaseeee hyung!!! 

**TY track** : alright, I guess I can't protect them forever

**Little devil** : THANK YOU! :)))

**TY track** : BUT please think twice before you write something, especially @Yuta

**Tapeu** : you know they can read everything we've written before, right? and they probably read at least some

**TY track** : come on, nobody's gonna sit and scroll all the way through the chat

**TY track** : you just be careful from NOW ON

**TY track** : jisungie is a fetus

**Tapeu** : alright, alright

**Tapeu** : like I'm the only one who talks shit in here

**TY track** : Yuta!

**Tapeu** : come on T, they probably use the word shit since they were like 5

**TY track** : ok, you're right

**TY track** : I'm already getting paranoid

**Haechan** has _added_ **Jisung** , **Chenle** , **Jeno** , **Renjun** , **Jaemin**

**Jaemin** : Heeey, everybody

**Jisung** : Jisung Pwwark here, yo!

**TY track** : welcome everyone!!!

**Chenle** : hi TY-hyung

**Jeno** : hii, Haechan did it!

**Renjun** : we made it!

**Jisung** :I know, right? Finally

**Jisung** :I'm totally reading this whole thing through

**Chenle** : same!

**Tapeu** : Nakamoto Sherlock!

**Tapeu** : I won't say I told you so

**TY track** : it's not too late to kick them out, right?

**Little devil** : yes it is and that would make you such a bad leader who doesn't want the unity of his team

**Jlovebird** : ouch!

**Jlovebird** : plus he's right

**Chenle** : I'm fixing our nicknames

**Little devil** : ok and then I'll share my idea

**Chenle** changed their _nickname_ to **Lele**

**Chenle**  changed **Jaemin** 's _nickname_ to **Nana**

**Chenle** changed **Jisung** 's _nickname_ to **MrPwark**

**Chenle** changed **Renjun's** _nickname_ to **thePainter**

**Chenle** changed **Jeno** 's _nickname_ to **SmileyEyes**

**Chenle** changed **Haechan** 's  _nickname_  to **Fullsun**

**Fullsun** : oh thanks lele

**Lele** : :D

**Fullsun** : ok so you know how next Saturday is our last free day before nct 127 goes to japan and some others to Dubai etc and then when we all return black on black promotions begin

**Fullsun** : so I was thinking god knows when ALL of us will have a free day again and be able to spend it together

**Fullsun** : soooo let's all go together to a beach trip!

**Bunny** : that's actually so sweet Hae :)

**TY track** : I guess it can be arranged! 

**Fullsun** : there's no need to involve the managers, of course we will inform them, but we can like take the bus or somethng

**TY track** : I'll talk to the members personally or whoever whenever sees this can answer here if he's in

**Fullsun** : I know all the dream members are in

**Cutebags** : I'm in

**Kun** : me and Xuxi too

**Haeyadwae** : and Jungwoo

**Lone chick** : Yuta-hyung said I should make my appearance in today's conversation by saying the three of us are in too (taeil, yuta, me)

**TY track** : ok, great!

 

*a few minutes later Taeyong sends Johnny a pm*

check the group chat

**chicagoman <3**: ok read

are you in?

**chicagoman <3**: yeah man, of course.. Ten's in too..I thought you were referring to something else

something else?

**chicagoman <3**: the fact that Doyoung kinda came out to Yuta today

I don't care

**chicagoman <3**: yeah...

**chicagoman <3**: do you remember what I said when you said you really think Ten likes me back?

that you didn't care anymore

 it's not the same, J

besides he was probably messing around with Yuta

**chicagoman <3:** do you also remember what you did when I said I didn't care anymore?

NO! JONATHAN SEO, DON'T

**chicagoman <3: **I'm just gonna talk to him and find out if he's gay, bi or whatever

NO

**chicagoman <3**: Taeyong, I'm just gonna find out his sexuality I'm not gonna reveal your "dark" secret

**chicagoman <3**: also dude, nobody calls me Jonathan, like ever

 

I don't care, I panicked, besides it sounds nice

also please don't call it dark

**chicagoman <3**: I did use "" which means it's not dark at all

**chicagoman <3**: so I'll talk to him on the trip, ok?

.....ok

**chicagoman <3**: and then I'll have sex on the beach with Ten

Ten, give Johnny his phone back

**chicagoman <3**: is it that obvious?

yeah

**chicagoman <3**: damn! btw Jonathan sounds great 

I know, right!?

**chicagoman <3**: yeah, it's sexy

**chicagoman <3**: although nothing tops Johnny

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So probably all of them didn't have any free day in March at least at the same time but yeah this is for fic's sake :p Next chapter is gonna be the trip on the beach, mostly scenes outside the chat BUT it's probably gonna take a lot of time to upload cause I'll be pretty busy the next few weeks, sorry! Of course I appreciate everyone who's patient and still read this despite my irregular updates, thank you so much!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you liked that even a tiny bit! Tell me what you thought about it, I appreciate any comment!!  
> I'll update this at least once a week (I'm pretty busy, sorry), but the next chapter is almost ready, so it's gonna be up later today or tomorrow. Take care everyone! ^^


End file.
